The Devil wears Channel
by veronicamarsothfan
Summary: Kia is a party girl from the rich suburbs of Orange County. She’d been through the bitchy cheerleaders and the annoying algebra teachers but during her senior year her mother decides she can’t handle it. See how she sizes up in DCS.
1. From Califronia to Toronto

The Devil Wears Channel

By: JemmaFan

Summary: Kia is a party girl from the rich suburbs of Orange County. She'd been through the bitchy cheerleaders and the annoying algebra teachers but during her senior year her mother decides she can't handle it. See how she sizes up in DCS.

A/N: Based on Degrassi (duh!!) The Devil Wears Prada, and The book Lust by Robin Wasserman Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Kia's POV

_I was on top of my game. I was dating the most popular guy in school, I had everything in the palm of my hand and now it's vanished. Taken from me like a candy from a baby. I come home 1 night after missing curfew like I always do and she totally freaks out and sends me with my aunt and uncle in Toronto. The least she can do is send me to Manhattan but no Canada is a better environment._

_It's not like I'm scared to go anyway it's just I have to deal with all the BS that comes with being the new kid. Ugh just thinking about makes me have a headache._

"Attention passengers we are now arriving in Toronto national Airport."

"Woopy"

END POV

Kia walked of the plane. She couldn't believe her mother made her fly coach it was insanity she was always a First class kind of gal. She put on her Channel sunglasses and went to find her loving caring and quite annoying aunt and uncle.

THE NEXT DAY AT DEGRASSI

"Ok Kia here is your new schedule and welcome to Degrassi!." Ms. H. said cheerfully.

"Thank you ever so much!" Kia said sarcastically, she saw that stupid grin wipe off that beach blondes face she was already proud of herself. "How do I get to class by the way?

"Oh Craig Manning will be escorting you."

CRAIG'S POV

_Why did I have to get stuck with showing some new girl around? I really wouldn't mind if I didn't already know she was going to cling onto me all day. And trust me this is the last thing I need. _

Reluctantly I walked in Ms. H's office and saw a tall beautiful girl with long brown hair that flowed down to her mid back. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with sparkling diamond earrings that almost blinded him and a pair of sunglasses positioned perfectly on the top of her head.

END OF POV

"Craig! Craig! Hello Craig!" Ms. H called

"Um.. Sorry I was just Daydreaming so…" Craig said looking at the mysterious brunette

"Kia." She said sweetly

"So Kia ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kia said walking out of the principal's office making sure Craig watched as she walked. Much to her liking he did.

Emma's POV

Just as I was walking into the glass doors of Degrassi with Sean, Jay, and Manny and that's when I saw them. Craig and this beautiful woman walking through the halls like she owned the place. I don't think Manny and Jay saw because they were to busy stuffing their tongues down each other's throat.

"Manny mind up coming for air? Look who Craig is with!" I said tugging on her messenger bag

"Wow she's hot" she went right back to Jay's filthy mouth the all of a sudden she pulled away and said "Damn he moved up in the world" Then once again went back to Jay.

The bell rang and we all walked to class including Craig's mystery girl.

A/N: Tell me if you like if you hate it or if it has potential. Just know that Kia is going to shake tings up with the seniors


	2. Kia's Plot

Chapter 2

Kia's Plot

Kia's POV

This school is the most disgusting place I have ever been in. But at least it has some decent eye candy. Craig seems to have some secrets he needs to pour out and I plan to be the shoulder he confides in. We walked into this Media Immersions class room which looked like a whole bunch of hand-me-down computers.

"So what's your story Craig?" I asked him while setting up my school email account.

"Music and partying you?" He said very plainly. Hard to get type is what I need. Some work ethic never hurt anyone

Craig's POV

I want to stare at her stunning beauty. I want to ask her out, sweep her off her feet and call her mine but what about Ellie. She and I are supposed to be dating but ever since I flunked grade 12 it just seems stupid. And now she is asking me questions it is very hard to keep cool.

I look in the doorway and see Manny in Jay's arm. I just want to walk right up and punch him out. I guess I never realized how good it felt that Manny always came running when I wanted her to and now she's gone.

I really fucked up this time.

"So Craig Lunch?"

"That's enough talking Ms. Del Rossi and welcome to Degrassi." Mr. Simpson said

Emma's POV

I kept looking at Craig and this Kia girl at least that's what I think my dad said. Her and Craig look like they have some kind of hidden love tension and it look like it's making Craig really uncomfterble.

"Emma are you switching sides on me?" Sean said laughing

"What?" I asked coming out of my thoughts

"You keep staring at the new girl. You got a lady crush" Sean said with that adorable smile on his face he says he doesn't have.

"Shut up I was thinking of asking her to have lunch with us."

"She doesn't look like she would want to have lunch with us" Sean said motioning to his muscle shirt and baggy jeans

"Well if it counts for anything I think you look great" I said giving him a light kiss. I turned around and decided to email Kia.

Kia's POV

Emma Nelson ay? This is just too easy the girl writes me a nice little email with smiley

Faces and all.

_Dear Kia,_

_Welcome to Degrassi. I'm Emma on computer 12. I just wanted to say hi because how it _

_can be to make new friends especially at a school like Degrassi. If you wanted to have lunch with me and my friends and my boyfriend Sean you are more than welcome to. If your schedule is identical to Craig's then we have 4th period together which is right before Lunch._

_See ya_

_Emma!!_

How sweet is that? I seriously need to start some drama in this school and it seems this click is the way to go.

_Dear Emma,_

_I'd Love to! See you after 4th period_

_Kia_

"Craig tell me about Emma's boyfriend Sean"

A/N: Don't know who I want Kia to go out with yet!! R&R


	3. The Horns Are There To Keep The Halo Up

The Devil Wears Channel Chapter 3: The Horns are There to Keep the Halo Up

Written By: veronicamarsothfan

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 thanks for all the great reviews!!

4th Period

Kia had just got through with what Degrassi called "Gym" it was quite repulsive actually. To actually fold her beautiful Prada Dress and stuff her Jimmy Choo shoes in some square looking locker she wanted to cry. But it wasn't all that bad she got some good eye candy with Sean. Oh the biceps oh that face. If only he could experience the Orange County girl instead of the Girl on the Maple Syrup bottle.

She just changed back into her dress and tried to work with the hot mess she called her hair. Note to self: Bring rechargeable flat iron. Emma said they meet each other outside the locker room while we wait on Manny to get back from "Spirit Squad". What kind of crap was that?

Kia couldn't dwell on what was wrong with this place because she could go on until she was on her death bed. That was for another time; the problem at hand was getting Craig and Sean into bed and wrecking their poor little girlfriend's lives. Hell why not throw Jay in there too. Kia chuckled in her own amusement in her mind she was a genius. At least this would keep Kia entertained for about a week or 2.

Emma walked out of the locker room with her hair in a messy ponytail and Sean's Panic! At The Disco sweatshirt. She looked around for Kia sitting on the steps in front of the Auditorium all alone. She seemed so deep in her thoughts. It must suck to have switch schools so late in the year is just a travesty. Emma was determined to make her senior good as best as she could.

"Hey Kia the boys will meet us in the cafeteria and here comes Manny now." Emma said as soon as Manny came out the cheerleading workout room.

"Manny this is Kia. Kia this is my best friend Manny." Emmy said introducing the two girls.

"Hi I'm Kia. Kia Del Rossi." She said shaking Manny's hand. Manny looked so surprise once Kia said her last name. "Del Rossi as in Marco Del Rossi?" Manny asked curiously

"That's the one now about this lunch?"

The 3 girls walked to the Cafeteria. Kia knew that if she was going to get anywhere in her little plan she would have to get in with the golden girls then break them apart. It's not like she hadn't done it before but it's not as easy telling Brittney Millers called her best friend Stephanie James a bitch and a whore. No it wouldn't be that easy. These two have some sort of bond. She'll have to ask Craig about that once they have mind blowing Sex.

They walked all the way to the back of the cafeteria to a table where Jay and Sean were sitting waiting for their precious girlfriends to arrive. Aww how sweet was that, she couldn't wait to break them up it would be the highlight of the hour. Manny and Emma went to get lunch and she was alone with boys. Finally!

"So Kia what do you do for fun? Surf?" Jay said sarcastically

"No I date and screw jackasses like you then dump them on their asses." Kia said looking at her nails thinking about how she needed a manicure. Sean laughed under his breath until Jay shot him a death look.

"So what about you Sean?" Kia said still looking non interested. Kia could tell he was a little shocked that she knew his name. He hadn't really introduced himself to her yet. "I uh… fix cars and things like that."

"Oh how cool, I am thinking about buying a car and if I need it tuned up I know who to call." Kia said seductively. She raised her sunglasses so she can make eye contact.

"What they don't have mechanics in apple county?" Jay said rolling his eyes

"Hey Jackass it's Orange County and they do but just not cute ones like you two." Kia said getting up and winking "By the way Jay, see you at the ravine tonight 9 sharp."

Oh how Kia wanted to look back and see their faces, but she knew that wasn't apart of her plan. Damn that Craig just spilled it all out this morning. _This is going to save me a whole bunch of time _Kia thought. The first step to seeing if the plan was even going somewhere was to see if Jay showed up at the ravine. If he did he wouldn't resist her and Then Jay would be the first victim and crush little Manny's heart. At the same time spill a whole bunch of BS to Emma about girls getting Jealous and blah blah so when the whole Jay thing came out Emma would be brainwashed. Kia thought of her plan and smiled.

Degrassi had just been given a Hurricane that knocked the socks off Katrina.

**A/N: First and foremost I mean no disrespect to the victims of Hurricane Katrina. Secondly I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was just letting you into Kia's brain for a little while so enjoy! R&R**

**Thank you to heavenofdegrassi for reviewing to my 2 stories Glam Girls and this one!**


	4. Manny vs Kia Round 1

The Devil Wears Channel Chapter 4: Manny vs. Kia Round 1 Written by: veronicamarsothfan

_**A/N: Let me just take this time out to thank all the reviewers. Your reviews mean so much to me. It gives me the strength and the will power to continue to write. I am just so thankful that this story and Glam Girls are being liked. Here's chapter 4!!**_

5th Period- Mr. Armstrong Math

Kia and Craig met up after lunch to walk to 5th period. Craig was definitely into her and she liked it. If she wanted to she could get Craig out the way first but, she couldn't just dump her informant on his ass. Use then abuse. Kia was never a patient girl but she has to go in a certain order or the plan just won't work. She spent a whole 5 min. cooking up this plan and she'd be damned if some blonde headed anorexic freak and her little Penelope Cruz wannabe friend Manny.

Craig walked the whole way looking at the floor. God was her beauty that stunning? She chuckled, Of course she was and by the way Craig was acting he was just reassuring her. She knew that Craig needed to talk so she hold out on the information phonebook she called Craig and go into Dr. Phil mode.

"Craig wait." Kia said grabbing his arm before he went into class. "Let's skip 5th period and go talk. I saw some benches out back by the auto shop is." _And it wouldn't hurt to watch Jay and Sean hover over some cars in the auto shop classroom _Kia thought.

Craig look startled at first but then smiled and said, "I'd really like that." They walked around the back and sat on some benches out in the back. Kia thought this was a great chance to make her first move and that's exactly what she did.

"Craig it's so dirty out here." Kia said looking at all the dust on the benches. It was really disgusting and she wasn't going to sit down. So she used the damsel in distress act. It was golden. "Maybe I could sit on your lap. So my dress won't get so dirty."

"I guess." Craig said nervously. His body wanted her to his mind wanted her to his spirit wanted her to but something in his mind was telling her that she was trouble in a mini skirt. But that little voice faded away once she was on top of him and he could smell her wonderful scent. He was in heaven.

Kia's POV

This is just too easy; as soon as I sit my perfectly toned ass down on him he just starts on his life story. God save it for your E! True Hollywood Story because this chick doesn't want to hear it. But that doesn't mean I don't smile and nod and show signs of sympathy at the right time. Damn I'm just too good. I should write a book: How to Cause Drama 101. I'd make a fortune.

End POV

Jay's POV

This Kia chick is crazy. One minute she is calling me a jackass and the next tells me I'm a cute mechanic and says meet me at the ravine. How the hell does she know about the ravine? Damn that girl gets her connections and info fast; it was all I could think about when Emma and Manny came back to the table wondering where she was.

Now she's on Manning's lap all looking caring and loving. I feel sorry for Craig even though the guys an ass but, you don't mess with girls like that. A wild lion is cute but you don't pet it my friend. Yet I'm still interested and deciding on whether to go to the ravine or not. I haven't been there in about 3 months and maybe it's time for a reunion.

"Jay man what you staring at?" Sean asked putting the tools away.

"Kia and Craig" I said pointing outside at the two teenagers

"You going to the ravine with her tonight?"

"Yeah."

End POV

Kia sat there listening to all Craig's problems and there were some problems. She finally took her eyes off of Jay and Sean long enough to see that Craig was getting teary eyed and she went in and planted her perfectly perked and glossed lips on Craig's. He was shocked but didn't protest. Kia smiled once they broke apart.

She could tell he wanted more but Kia just didn't put it out there. She loved to make the boys want her so bad they were _lusting_ for it. Just as Craig was leaning for another kiss the bell rang to save her. _Saved by the bell! Kia thought_

"Craig I gotta go." Kia said standing up "Let's finish this tomorrow same time same place ok?"

"Yeah Definitely."

As Kia was walking to Ms. Kwan's class without Craig because he was turning into a whiney little girly boy who wanted to make out. Manny stopped her a few feet away from Ms. Kwan's class.

"Hey Kia welcome to Degrassi." She said smiling. She was up to something and Kia was oh so ready for the bitch to bring it on. "And I wanted to tell you that you don't fool me Kia I know what you are up to." She said getting all fiery. Kia thought it was cute.

"Why what ever do you mean Manny? I'm just trying to make friends in this new town and it's really hard for me." Kia said with a fake tear coming down her right eye. Manny was out of her league.

"Don't play stupid with me you stupid bimbo. I saw you with Craig all on his lap like some rejected playboy bunny who just got kicked out of the mansion." Manny said getting real close to her.

"Speaking of porn," Kia started "I saw that lovely film you made last year. Bravo girl, bravo with a little work you're the next Pam Anderson."

"You tickle me Kia." Manny retorted," "I've dealt with 5 years of Paige Michealchuck and about half of a year with her wanna be Darcy so you can't intimidate me you stupid whore."

"Listen Manny and you listen real good, I don't care who you've dealt with or had to suffer through but, let me tell you 1 thing those bitches have nothing on me. I'm going to steal your boyfriend, the man you want to be your boyfriend because we all know you still want Craig so why don't you let me take Jay and your best friend from right under your nose and, I won't have a shred of guilt. Lastly I'm not a whore I'm just promiscuous." Kia said so calmly it was like a Ice Queen

"What's the difference?" Manny asked rolling her eyes

"You and me."

**A/N: I love this chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews glad you guys are enjoying the stories. R&R!!**


	5. The Ravine

The Devil Wears Channel Chapter 5: The Ravine

Written By: veronicamarsothfan

After School

Kia walked out of the classroom with Emma chatting in her ear about some anorexia problem she had and how she's beating it. Old News. But once again Kia put on that lovely companionate face of hers. As she told herself that she loved herself lately. Kia chuckled out loud but quickly hid it so Emma didn't think she was being a 'bad friend'.

"Oh Kia where did you disappear to at lunch?" Emma asked stopping in her tracks. Shit this wasn't a question she was prepared for, but how hard was it to lie to Emma she could have told her she took her private jet to Iraq to fight in the war and she'd tell her what an inspiration she was.

"I had to have a meeting with the guidance counselor about my credits." Kia said as they walked past the guidance counselor's office. She was too smooth for these kids. Kia moved so fast she would give poor Emma whip flash but, by the look on Emma's face she believed her. She is the puppet and Kia's the puppet master.

"Understandable Kia," Emma started, "I would really like to finish our convo I'm free after school if you want to go to the Dot and hang out or the mall."

Aww the poodle wants to hang with the pit bull, maybe in another universe sweet heart but in this one I kind of want to kill you and steal your boyfriend so that's a bad idea. "You know what, I wish I could but Marco and I have plans." Kia said putting a sad face on it was just humorous how these people act. When Kia looked over she saw Craig coming this way. Not good she had to break fast. "Emma here's my number don't be scared to call. Ttyl!" Kia said grabbing a pen from her purse and writing her number on Emma's hand and ran out the door.

"Bye Kia!" Emma shouted after her. Just as she said that Manny came up and the two girls went on their way.

-------------------------------------

Jay's House 8:30pm

Jay took a long drag of the joint in his hands and the slowly exhaled. Jay wasn't really a pot smoker but something about Kia made him nervous and Jay never got nervous. He took another drag and then exhaled; he was still deciding whether he should go to the ravine tonight. Well it really wasn't deciding he decided to go as soon as those words came out her mouth but what he was deciding was why he wanted to go.

He was happy with Manny at least that's what his mind let him to believe. Jay inhaled the last bit of the joint threw it out the window and exhaled. Kia was trouble but he couldn't say no. He didn't want to say no. Maybe it was his bachelor side because he really hadn't had a real girlfriend since Alex and to tell the truth he hadn't hated the single life but Manny was just to fragile to break up with. He looked at his watch 8:45. _Shit _Jay thought. Well if he was going to go he mind as well go drunk; he grabbed a beer and chugged it down. Tonight was going to be interesting that's for sure.

Marco & Dylan's apartment

"Thanks for helping me get ready Cousin Marco." Kia said putting on the dark blue skin tight denim jeans and light blue halter top Marco and Dylan picked out. He was the only family Kia could stand so when his parents let Kia stay with Marco for the week to 'catch up' she gladly accepted.

"Who are you going out with tonight anyway?" Marco said brushing Kia's hair. She was still putting on her make-up and Marco and Dylan were getting the disgusting gym smell out of Kia's hair.

"Um… Manny Santos." Lie. "And Emma Nelson." Lie "Oh and some girl name Darcy." Lie. She was disgusted with her self for about a nano second for lying to Marco but if she said 'I'm going to the ravine with Jay Hogart to give him head with hopes to break up his relationship with little Manny' that wouldn't have went over to well.

"They're nice girls." Dylan said putting all the shampoo and hairspray back in the bathroom. "You fit in nicely with them." If only you knew "Wait Dylan would you by any chance be related to a Paige Michealchuck would you." Kia asked remembering Manny's little tirade in the hallway earlier.

"Yep she's my sister. Why have you heard horrible stories about her?" Dylan asked with worry in his eyes. "No lovely things actually. But anyway its 8:45 I better get to The Dot be back around 10 ciao." Kia said blowing kisses to Marco and Dylan as she was walking out the door.

_Jay are you ready for trouble? _ Kia thought walking down the street towards the ravine. The Devil was in town tonight and she was wearing Channel sunglasses.

The Ravine 9:00pm

Kia arrived at the Ravine at 8:55 and sat on a bench. This place was full of losers who were high on the cheapest pot known to mankind and drunk on the world's finest trailer park beer. How lovely she thought. She looked at her Gucci watch 9:00 sharp. She looked around for Jay and finally spotted him. He was wearing the same outfit he was at school but looked different. Hotter even. Maybe because he didn't have Manny all over him he actually got to breathe.

Jay spotted Kia before she spotted him. He was going to say no to whatever to this trick was going to offer. Then she'll leave me alone and would move onto the next chump. Yeah someone like Craig. Kia got up from the table and walked over to Jay, as soon as she reached she pulled him into a tight kiss as if they were in a long distance relationship and he just got off the plane.

Jay was so in shock he let the kiss continue for about 15 seconds then he realized what he was doing and shoved her off him. He had never felt a kiss like that in his life not with Alex not with Manny. It was magical almost, Jay shook the thought from his head he wasn't some sort of romantic sap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jay shouted "Don't you know I have a freaking girlfriend you stupid slut."

"Do we have to go through the whole I have a girlfriend thing or can we just get to the part where we have mind blowing sex?" Kia said acting like as if it was the millionth time she has said that line.

"Get it through your he---" Jay was interrupted by being dragged to the van and then kissed again, this time he didn't push back he let her tongue slip into her mouth and they went inside the van. Kia unhooked Jay's belt and took care of business like she was supposed to. Something she didn't expect: they went all the way. She didn't bring those condoms for nothing.

Kia's plan was in motion, Degrassi was about to get shaken up like nothing before. She checked Jay off on her mental check list. Next stop: ruin Manny's life.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the new chapter. There was no way I was describing what they did in that van but you should know. This was my favorite chapter to write because it finally put Kia's plan into motion. Enjoy! R&R!**


	6. The Rise & Fall of Manny Santos

The Devil Wears Channel Chapter 6: The Rise and fall of Manny Santos

Written by: veronicamarsothfan

A/N: Thanks again for the great reviews for this story. This and Glam Girls are my 2 most successful stories so thank you reviewers for that. Here's chapter 6!

(The Next Day.)

Kia walked to school today wearing a short denim mini skirt, a red Hollister tank top and some Gucci red heels. She made sure she was going to look good today because the show today was going to be priceless. New clothes: $75, Condoms: $10, the look on Manny's face when she finds out Jay slept with Kia: priceless Kia started bursting out laughing as she walked in the door.

"Hey Kia what's so funny?" Emma asked coming up behind Kia.

_Your outfit for one thing. Kia thought_ "Oh nothing just thinking about last nights episode of Jackass." Kia said smiling it off. Emma just smiled and went along to their homeroom. They sat down at the computers next to Manny. Kia just smiled and winked as she set down on the other side of the Emma. Kia decided to send Manny a nice little email.

_Manny,_

_Hun I just love that outfit you are wearing where did you get if from Target? Oh wait is _

_Target too expensive is maybe you should try Wal-Mart or have the 99 cent store start a clothing line. Enough about you and your oh so many issues and onto your boyfriend Jay. Did you guys have a nice little date last night? Wait you couldn't have because he was at the ravine hmm… I wonder who with._

_Ta-Ta_

_Kia_

Kia looked over at Manny after she pushed the send button; she saw Manny open the email and then saw some tears swell up in her eyes. Kia smiled could this day be getting any better? Yes, yes it could if Manny would choke over and die but she'll have to settle for second best: ruining the little trick's life. "Oh Manny your outfit is to die for!" Kia said smiling. This was going to be easier than she thought.

That bitch that bitch THAT BITCH! Manny screamed in her mind. She read the email over and over again. She held the tears back she was going to be strong she couldn't let the enemy see her down. She tried to take her eyes off the screen she tried to look away but she just couldn't she couldn't take it anymore. She finally let the tears roll down her face and left the room; she ran down the hall and went into the girls' bathroom and sat on the floor and cried. She was going to get her revenge she just didn't know how. Not yet at least.

4th Period Gym Class

"So dude how was the ravine last night?" Sean asked Jay while they were doing some weight lifting. Sean wanted to ask all day but he could never find the right time and he was just come out and ask him. "So come on tell me. Did you chicken out?"

Jay put the weights back on the rack and came back to were Sean was sitting on the end of a bench press. Jay came and sat on the one in front of Sean. He didn't want to tell anyone he wanted it erased from his memory actually but, apart of him wanted to relieve the moment relieve the passion and the feeling.

"I didn't chicken out. I went there at 9 sharp and I uh…" Jay stopped mid sentence. He didn't know how to put it actually, he knew he cheated he was 100 aware of that but this was the first time he had to put in word.

"Spit it out Jay you what?" Sean asked. His eyes were getting big with anticipation; he had waited all day for this conversation and he wasn't about to let Jay just keep it to himself.

"I had sex with her. It wasn't just sex it was like heaven sent down a sex goddess and rewarded me with her presence." Jay finally spit out, it felt like the world had been lifted off his shoulder he had finally told someone and Sean just smiled and patted him on the back and said, "I envy you man."

Kia smiled she was very happy that Jay approved of her sexual organs because she was less than pleased with his. But that was an issue for another time; she had to figure how to get out of this weight room / locker room. She was squatting behind a wall of basketballs and eavesdropping and now wanted to get out. Then the light bulb flashed on top of her head; what if Jay and Kia left out the locker room together while precious many was out there waiting. Genius she grabbed her cell phone and quickly text messaged Emma telling her she needed her help with something in the MI room. Emma quickly replied saying be right there.

Kia smiled her plan was working excellently; it was also a plus that most of the boys didn't change back to their clothes so Jay and Sean were 2 of the only boys left in there. She walked from around the wall with the basketball shelves on it; when she walked around the corner were the lockers are Jay's eyes got big and wide. They got even bigger when Kia planted her lips on Jay's and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. Jay didn't even hesitate this time until he realized that people were watching.

Jay pulled Kia by the wrists towards the door that leads to the hallway _bingo Kia thought._ Jay pushed the doors open and pulled her in the hallway, Kia started giggling and rubbing her hands all over him. She spotted Manny coming out of the spirit squad room out of the corner of her eye and then kissed Jay. After about 35 seconds she pushed him away and acted like she was appalled. Emma was running down the hallway coming back towards them. _Perfect Timing Kia thought._

"Jay what the hell are you doing?" Kia said backing away from him, "You have a girlfriend!! I can't believe you would do that to my friend Manny you jerk."

"Don't give me that bull shit." Manny said slapping Kia right across the face. "You wanted Jay all along and you set this up! I HATE YOU!" Manny said slapping her again right on the same cheek. Normally Kia would fight back and tear that little bitch a new one but today was a different day.

"I don't know what you're talking about! All I wanted was to make some friends and now I get this. I... I…" Kia stopped mid sentence starting the fake tears she ran over to Emma giving her a hug, Emma opened her arms widely and gave the poor girl a hug.

"Emma don't hug her she's the devil! And you…" Manny said looking at Jay "How could you do this to me. You are just like the rest of them."

"He hit on me Emma I swear. Some guy came out here saying Jay was hurt so I went in to see if he was ok and then he kissed me and brought me out here." Kia said in-between the fake tears. Emma just nodded supportively.

"You lying bitch!" Manny said snatching the back of Kia's hair and pulling her away from Emma. Ok now she had to fight back. She pushed many away from knocking her down and ran down the hall. If Emma followed her then she was making excellent progress.

"Come on Em we don't need them." Manny said holding her hand out so Emma can take it. Emma just shook her hand and ran down the hall after Kia. Emma knew what Jay was like and so she knew Kia was telling the truth and Manny was overreacting. Manny would get over it. She hoped.

**A/N: If you didn't hate Kia before you have to hate her now! Thanks again for all the reviews they are so inspiring! Enjoy! R&R!**


	7. Kia's Inner

The Devil Wears Channel Chapter 7: Kia's Inner

Written by: veronicamarsothfan & Nickyfox13

A/N: This story is slowly becoming my favorite to write. I love the helpful hints you all are leaving me in the reviews so please continue.

Lunch

"Attention Degrassi! We have a skank in our school so please be aware of her wrath! Her name is boyfriend stealing bitch Kia. That is all." Manny said stepping down from the lunch table and walking down the hall to the MI room where Emma was comforting a crying Kia.

"Emma get up now we're going." Manny said stepping inside the room and folding her arms across her chest and stomping her left foot.

"Manny can we talk about this outside please?" Emma whispered. Manny's face looked like she had just swallowed a whole sour lemon.

"Excuse me? You want us to leave just to be nice to Kyra?" Manny said rolling her eyes at the brunette filing her nails in front of one of the computers.

"It's Kia and –"Manny interrupted Emma and had on the sour lemon face again. "Don't correct me about what that witch's name is. She is the devil and I have proof." Manny said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"What you've seen her with a red pointy tail and horns?" Emma asked sarcastically. The face was back again

"This is not about horns, or tails," Manny started, "This is about you running down the hallway with Kia when I wanted you to come with me. Also I just happen to be your best friend for the past 9 years so I think you owe me that much."

"Ok, I'm sorry for running with Kia but I think Jay really hurt her." Emma said looking over at Kia who this whole time was still filing her nails. Manny threw her hands up in the air and let out a huge sigh.

"Emma her story is so stupid! Someone ran outside the locker room like Paul Revere in the American Revolution screaming 'Jay's hurt, Jay's Hurt'." Manny said making Emma look in her eyes. Emma's face started to turn but Manny knew she still had a little more convincing to do.

"Wait there's more; also to Jay's luck there is a cute girl in a mini skirt just happened to be close by to stick her tongue down his throat and save him from whatever sick and twisted thing that sea otter made up." Manny said with a look of Disgust in her eyes then she turned back to Emma.

"Ok leaving now." Emma said getting her bag from the chair next to Kia and just looked at her. Emma never saw it before until now the look of hate in her eyes when she looked at Manny, she couldn't believe she let Kia just take over her like that. Emma linked arms with Manny and walked out the door.

Manny and Emma walked back into the cafeteria and sat at their usual lunch table with Sean and Jay. "Hi Sean, hello Jay, by the way are there any more girls you had sex with or is that all." Manny said sitting down at the table sitting in front of Jay looking him straight in the eyes.

"Not you that's for sure." Jay said getting up from the table and sitting with his friends from auto shop class. Manny just shook her head and tapped her fingers on the table with her lips pressed together. Emma saw the tears coming; she put her hand on Manny's back and she just shoved it off. "Where is she?"

Kia got up from the computers and started walking down the hallway towards the front doors. She did what she came for; she ruined Manny's life she should be happy she should be jumping for joy. Why isn't she happy? Because now Kia knows how it feels.

Kia had a life back in the OC; she had friends, money, and a boyfriend. Now she has noting except the money and out here it didn't really matter. Kia wished she could take it back but she couldn't. Kia's own so called friends back in L.A. did the same thing to Kia. Amber Tucker stole Kia's boyfriend.

Kia grabbed her purse and called a cab from Marco's apartment. She packed her clothes and went to Toronto International Airport.

"Where's Kia?" Emma asked Manny as they walked in to 5th period.

"She's probably scouting her next victim so she can ruin someone else's life." Manny said rolling her eyes then laughing.

"Hi 1 ticket to Los Angeles please."

**The End.**

**A/N: This is the end of this story I had such a great time writing it and reading and replying to so many of your reviews. All of a sudden I just realized that the Manny vs. Kia thing couldn't go on forever so I just decided to end it here. Enjoy and R&R!**

**-veronicamarsothfan & Nickyfox13**


End file.
